


Day seven - The Perfect Incentive

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>"John tried to refuse. He really did. He didn’t really care what other men did, but he wasn’t. "</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day seven - The Perfect Incentive

John tried to refuse. He really did. He didn’t really care what other men did, but he wasn’t.

Oh no. Even if Sherlock asked nicely. Said ‘Please’. And ‘It’s for a case, John.’  
John H. Watson was not to be persuaded.

Except of course he was.

It took Sherlock just short of forty minutes before he came up with the perfect incentive.

‘If you’re not going to do it, I will.’

The man re-entering ten minutes later was still clearly Sherlock but Lord did his face look different with make-up: kohl turning his eyes more cat-like, a smudge of colour making his lips look even more lush and his cheekbones...

It took all that John had to not just grab his partner and take him right there on the kitchen table. Or the floor. Or, really, any horizontal surface. Vertical might be fine as well.

So yes, John knew instantly that he was not going to let Sherlock walk into a gay bar like that, be there a serial killer or not.

This, by implication, meant that he himself was doing it.

Had he known that Sherlock’s reaction to John wearing make-up was going to be equally enthusiastic, he wouldn’t have bothered trying to refuse. Because that night was the night Sherlock pounded into him so hard they broke the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'makeup / make up'.
> 
> Quick question: Is there a limit to the numbers of works one can post here? Because since I am posting this as a series, there will be over 365 works on my profile in the end.


End file.
